Far Away
by Longing for Oblivion
Summary: Ever since she was shot that morning at Tillary's Diner Angell has been in a coma. The doctors are out of theories why she didn't wake up after the surgery since all tests they've run so far came back inconclusive. However, her friends and family refuse to give up hope considering that they all know that she's a fighter. But why isn't she waking up? ON HIATUS!


_**Discs.:**__ I don't own CSI NY nor its characters_

_**Summary:**__ Ever since she was shot that morning at Tillary's Diner Angell has been in a coma. The doctors are out of theories why she didn't wake up after the surgery since all tests they've run so far came back inconclusive. However, her friends and family refuse to give up hope considering that they all know that she's a fighter. But why isn't she waking up?_

_**Pairings:**__ Flack/Angell, Danny/Lindsay, Peyton/Mac_

_**Genres:**__ Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, (and slightly) Supernatural _

_**Spoilers:**__ Seasons three to five, only relevant episode from season six is episode 22 "Point Of View"_

_**A/N:**__ Well, this is a (very late) response to Runner043's Pay Up Challenge. I'm not quite sure where the idea came from but still I felt compelled to write it. I know that the challenge was to write what happens exactly a year after "Pay Up", but nonetheless I chose to basically start writing from the end of the episode up to the anniversary as they (mainly Flack) reflect on the passed year. In this story they never went to the bar like they did in the episode - after all, Angell didn't die - so there was no shooting and Danny didn't end up in a wheel-chair, furthermore I will (like in all my other CSI NY stories) use my OC Captain Aaron Carlisle as Flack's and Angell's boss and Peyton will come back. The title was inspired by the song "Far Away" by Nickelback...One other thing, parts written in italic font will be dreams (mainly from Angell's POV) - unless it is marked as a flashback that is, I hope it's not getting too confusing. Have fun reading!_

* * *

**Far Away**

_Prologue_

_May, 19th 2010 :_

It was still quite early in the morning as Flack entered the precinct. Walking into the squadroom and heading to his desk a heavy, exhausted sigh escaped him. Taking a look around him a sad expression appeared on his face as his eyes stopped on Angell's empty desk.

Even after almost a year it still seemed so unreal not to see her sitting there, oblivious to her surroundings as she did her paperwork...As he sat down at his own desk he couldn't help thinking about all those occasions when he had taken those chances to watch her while he should be focusing on other things.

It still seemed wrong to him that she wasn't there, to see her empty, spotless desk and knowing that she might never return to it.

Just as he was about to finally focus on the task at hand he heard Carlisle call his name and looking up he saw the Captain gesturing for him to come to his office.

Releasing a sigh Flack got up and went to his boss' office. As he entered the room Captain Carlisle stated,

"Close the door."

Doing as he had been told Flack wondered what the matter was. Turning around he gave Carlisle a questioning glance.

"Did you think about it?" The Captain inquired.

It took him a moment to realize what the other man meant, but eventually Flack sighed and replied,

"Yeah, I thought about it...And even though I appreciate the offer I'd prefer to work tomorrow."

"Sure 'bout that - that you will be able to handle it and focus on work?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Flack said, a serious expression on his face.

He indeed appreciated his boss' offer to give him the following day off, but he was already thinking enough about what had happened when he was occupied with something, if he took the day off all he would do was thinking about what had happened and he just won't be able to take that.

"Alright...That would be all." Captain Carlisle stated.

Flack nodded and left the office. As he returned to his desk he let out a heavy sigh as his mind drifted off...

* * *

_**May, 20th 2009 :**_

The case was closed, the bad guys were caught, well, except of Simon Cabe, Connor Dunbrook was alright - now all that was left to do for him before calling it a day was paperwork...

Taking a sip of his coffee Flack made a disgusted face, realizing that it had gone cold by now, but he emptied the cup anyways, being too lazy to head to the break-room to refill the cup. He couldn't deny that the passed day had taken a toll on him, he was totally worn out and it simply became more and more an impossibility for him to stay focused on the task at hand.

All he could think about was what had happened this morning, the fact that Angell had been seriously injured. Involuntarily his mind drifted off to earlier that day, to when he had been waiting at the hospital...

_**Flashback :**_

_Pacing up and down the hallway Flack tried to calm down but it was impossible, his mind was racing in circles. This just couldn't be really happening, she just couldn't have been shot! However, one look at his still bloody hands was enough to remind him that this was unfortunately not just a nightmare. Angell had really been shot, she was fighting for her life - and all he could do was waiting, hoping that she was going to be okay..._

_Flack tried pushing his fears aside, tried to think positive, but he simply couldn't help wondering what he would - what he should - do if she didn't make it. At this very moment the only thing he was absolute sure of was that he won't be able to deal with losing her, he won't be able to move on - to fill the void it would leave if she died._

_He knew he would never find another woman he could love the way he loved Angell. She had changed him, before he had laid eyes on her - damnit, even quite a long time after he had fallen for her he had been incapable of having a serious relationship, but now it was different. Being with her felt somehow special, she made him feel like no-one esle had ever managed. He was happy with her - he just __**couldn't**__ lose her - especially not like that!_

_**End flashback**_

Pushing the memory away Flack let out a heavy sigh and got up, coming to the conclusion that it was simply pointless to keep trying to focus on his paperwork since his mind kept returning to Angell all five seconds.

Packing quickly up for the night he wondered how she was doing. As he eventually left the precinct he sighed once more and headed to his car.

_At the hospital, about thirty minutes later :_

When he arrived it was long after visiting-hours, but the nurse led him to Angell's room nonetheless. After they had arrived at the door he thanked the young woman and she left him alone.

Opening the door and entering the room he somehow felt sighlty relieved to see Angell lying in the bed. He knew that she hadn't woken up yet after the surgery, but numerous people had assured him that considering her serious injuries and the long surgery it was normal that she needed rest and that she most likely won't wake up 'til the next morning.

Walking over to the bed he took a look around and noticed the machines that monitored her vitals. As he stopped next to the bed he lifted his right hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face before sitting down.

After a few seconds he took her hand into his and brushed with the fingertips of his other hand over her skin, then he lifted slightly her hand and leaning down he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, but he remained quiet not sure what to say, if she would actually hear it.

_Some time later :_

Flack wasn't sure how much time had passed when his head jerked up at the sound of some alarm going off. For a moment he was confused due to his surroundings, before he realized that he had fallen asleep at Angell's bedside.

At the thought of Angell he glanced up and going pale he jumped up from his seat.

"Jess!" He exclaimed realizing that she had gone in arrest.

_Tbc_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Anyways, I dunno yet when I'll be able to update, in the meantime, please do me a favor and REVIEW!_


End file.
